About You Now
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Dawn sings a song and Ash makes a realsation. One Shot. Song Fic. Pearlshipping.


Title: About You Now

Characters: Ash/Dawn – Pearlshippers.

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and the song belongs to Sugababes.

Summary: Dawn sings a song and Ash makes a realisation.

A/N: One shot but it might be something I'll expand later in the future. One more thing – it's AU.

Chapter 1: About You Now.

"And now! The moment you've all been waiting for!" the announcer shouted. "Please…give a warm welcome to Dawn!"

The crowd cheered as the lights dimmed and a figure made her way across the stage in the darkness before she stood in front of the microphone that was on its stand.

A dark haired male sighed softly to himself as his heart clenched when he heard her name before he ordered a drink. He nodded toward the bartender when he placed the glass in front of the male and handed the bartender the money before he lifted the glass and turned back to the stage just as the stage lights came on.

A blue haired female stood at the stage. She was dressed in a floor length midnight blue dress that sparkled under the lights. Her hair was pulled back in a messy twist with loose strands framing her neck and face.

A hint of sadness lined her blue eyes that the male had to look away from. They had a rocky history but he had always hated seeing her upset – it always tore at his heart. He looked up at her once more as the drummer started up a beat.

"This is for a guy that I love," Dawn said into the microphone and he felt his hand tightened around the glass…she moved on?

Dawn closed her eyes and she softly mouthed something, one that had the male's jaw dropping slightly when he understood her.

"I love you…Ash," Dawn mouthed to herself before she launched into the song, lost back in the past.

_It was so easy that night_

_Should have been strong yeah I lied_

_Nobody gets me like you_

_How could I know what you mean?_

_There was nothing to compare to_

They had gotten together in high school. They were the couple that everyone envied. Dawn, the sweet cheerleader, who always tried to help everyone when she saw them hurting, and Ash, the jock, who loved her and always helped out with his students whenever they needed it.

It had been a shock to everyone when they had split up. Dawn didn't know what she had felt for Ash and it had driven a wedge between them. They finally called it quits and walked away from the other.

A choice that she had always regretted.

_I know everything changes for the cities and faces_

_But I know how I feel about you_

_There's no mountain between us_

_But there's one thing I'm sure of_

_That I know how I feel about you_

She had tried to date other men. He had tried to date other women, but they always compared the person they were with.

They weren't him.

They weren't her.

Ash just continued to stare at her from where he was sitting and watched as she swayed her hips to the beat. He couldn't help but remember how she would dance around in his room to his music as he tried to work on his homework. He always found his eyes straying toward his dancing girlfriend.

She would soon pull him off the bed and they would dance together, all problems and the future forgotten as they lived for the now.

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_Coz I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

Ash closed his eyes as his heart jumped at her confession. He opened his eyes once more and saw that she still had her eyes closed.

Dawn remembered their argument that they had just before they broke up. She had lied to him, saying that she didn't love him. Ash just stared at her before he bowed his head and told her that they shouldn't be together anymore.

Dawn had agreed, numbed. But when she had arrived home, she broke down in tears over the fact that she had just lost the one person who made everything brighter for her. The one person who loved her for her.

If only she could have one more chance…just to show him how much she loved him.

_And that it takes one more chance_

_I'll let our last kiss be our last_

_Give me tonight and I'll show you_

Johanna had been shocked of the change in her daughter after the break-up. Dawn had quit cheering; telling her that there was nothing to cheer for, astonishing Johanna, as she had been a cheerleader herself. She threw herself into her school work then college, rarely dating but none of the men lasted for any longer than two dates.

Delia had been astounded of the change in her son after the break-up. Ash had quit playing sports, saying that there was nothing to win for, which. He threw himself into work then into medical school. He dated every now and then but none of them made him happy the way Dawn used to and they never moved past two dates.

_I know everything changes_

_I don't care where it takes us_

_Coz I know how I feel about you_

Ash pushed his way to the front ignoring the protests from the customers who were dancing. All that mattered was getting to Dawn before he lost her again. All that mattered was getting to Dawn and telling her that they could have another chance…only if she was willing to allow herself to love and be loved in return.

He finally reached the stage and gazed up at the woman he loved and watched as a small frown creased her forehead and knew that she could feel him there and it was confusing her.

She could feel him…it had been so long since she had felt him near her and it was making her heart break. He couldn't be there, not in the same place as her as she sang the song. It was impossible…wasn't it?

_Not a day passed me by_

_Not a day passed me by_

_When I don't think about you_

_And there's no moving on_

_Coz I know you're the one_

_And I can't be without you_

Dawn opened her eyes and looked to the front of the crowd where she locked eyes with very familiar brown eyes and felt her heart jump when she saw him.

He looked older than the last time she saw him, but he looked gorgeous. His hair was tamed into spikes and his brown eyes were the same as always, looking at her with love clear in them.

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_Coz I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

They both kept their eyes locked with each other as Dawn continued to sing her song but with a renewed sense of motivation. Just maybe they did have another chance at love once more…one more chance at happiness.

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_Coz I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

Everyone cheered as Dawn finished the song and watched as she stepped down from the stage, and ran over to the male who had pushed his way through the crowd. He bent his head down and whispered something into her ear.

They could see tears appear in Dawn's eyes, but knew they were happy. She pulled her face away from Ash and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Meanwhile, a purple haired male stood in the connection of the stage and the backroom, watching Dawn and Ash kiss and smirked to himself.

His plan had worked. Maybe now Dawn would stop moping and Ash would be easier to work with.

Shaking his head, he walked off before he met up with a certain red haired female and kissed her cheek.

"Did it work Paul?" she asked and Paul grinned.

"We should rename ourselves to matchmakers Misty," Paul told her and she giggled as they both linked arms and walked off together, revelling in their success.

Meanwhile, Ash led Dawn out of the building and to his car where he could drive them home, where they both belonged.

The End.

Thanks to my beta: Anathera

A/N: I know that Misty and Paul would probably never happen and I don't even know if there is a shipping fan for that couple but I just thought it worked out.

And I just realised that I never put any pokemon in – just pretend that Pokemon don't like clubs that much.


End file.
